Duel
by CartoonChaos
Summary: A battle of like no other. Which warrior will reign supreme? A little snippet I came up with. Enjoy!


**Coffee Duel**

The two opponents stood before one another, their gazes locked together. Both men were sizing up their opponent, daring the other to make the first move. Each held their weapon in one hand, itching to be used. The students of Beacon were on the edge of their seats in anticipation. It was clear that only one man would walk away from this confrontation.

"I suggest you withdraw, Mr. Arc" Ozpin warned, his usual stern voice of indifference now replaced with one of confidence and moxy. "You shouldn't be in such a rush to die. You have so much to live for."

"That I do Professor," Jaune replied, his anxiousness and excitement just barely hiding his slight nervousness. "But we don't know how long you have sir... I mean, you're not as young as you used to be. I should take this opportunity to defeat you, while you're still alive and kicking"

"Did you just call me old?" The Headmaster's brow's furrowed, his eyes narrowing, glaring at his cocky student.

"Maybe I did...whacha you gonna do about it?" Jaune's cheeky remark was accompanied with an equally cheeky grin.

Ozpin replied by tightening the grip on his weapon. Making the first move in the fight, he raised his occupied hand up to his face, his eyes never leaving the blonde boy. Slowly, confidently, Ozpin tilted his armed hand towards his face, taking a simple, patient sip from his coffee mug.

Jaune arched forward in pain, almost dropping his own coffee mug in the process. With his occupied hand shaking, and his free hand on his knee to support himself, Jaune took several deep breaths before standing straight again, perspiration lining his forehead.

Locking eyes with his headmaster once more, Jaune knew he wouldn't survive a prolonged confrontation; the headmaster was a true expert of the coffee sip technique, one of the most dangerous techniques throughout the world of Remnant. Jaune knew he couldn't match Ozpin in terms of raw power, which was why he had a plan. Bringing his mug to his lips, Jaune threw his head back and chugged the liquid gold all in one go. He brought his head back up in time to see Ozpin staggering.

In all his time at Beacon, Jaune hadn't seen his Headmaster lose his composure even once; yet here he was, mouth gasping, knees shaking, sweat forming on his face, and all from the power Jaune had used. Then, Ozpin's legs buckled, and his form began it's decent to the cold, hard ground. Jaune's eye's widened. He...he won? He knew he had put everything he had into that attack, but he didn't really think it would be enough to beat The Ozpin.

But it wasn't, and he didn't.

At the last possible instant, before his center of gravity lifted off his legs, he flipped into the air, his coffee exiting the mug. He landed gracefully in front of Jaune, just out of arms reach, and with his mug still in hand, made a quick horizontal arc in front of him, perfectly catching the falling coffee. Bringing the newly filled mug in front of his face, preparing to take another devastating sip, not even the stoic Ozpin could hide his smug smile as Jaune looked on with a mixed expression of awe and fear.

"I-I...I concede" Jaune admitted, his eyes downcast.

"Let this be a lesson Mister Arc" Ozpin began, and Jaune raised his gaze to meet his Headmaster's. "Never insult a man before he's had his coffee." and with that, the Headmaster took a full drink from his mug, no tiny sip, no reserved demeanor, no stoic expression... just a genuine smile on his face and a normal amount of coffee in his throat... and it was devastating.

With a final yell of pain and defiance, Jaune Arc passed out, unable to cope being in such close proximity to such epically devastating coffee sipping.

XXxxXXxxXX

**So this was just a little idea that popped into my head and I thought it was funny. Came to me after reading a RWBY thread earlier today. Let me know what you think. And in case anyone is curious, I am working on the other story, I'm just taking some time to plan ahead so I don't write myself into a corner. Any and all feedback is appreciated, so thanks.**


End file.
